TRANSFORMERS: THE BURST CORE CHRONICLES
by blackarrowprime94
Summary: Sentinel Prime betrayed us and was destroyed along side megatron, the destruction of earth was avoided. The loss of Ironhide was painful, but his legacy lives on in every new weapon the wreakers create. The decepticon threat was eliminated, still my spark does not rest easy and although my wounds have been repaired by the able hand of Ratchet, I feel the true war has just begun


Transformers : Burst Core

Sentinel Prime betrayed us and was destroyed along side megatron, and the destruction of earth was avoided. The loss of Ironhide was painfull, but his legacy lives on in every new wepon the wreakers create. The decepticon threat was eliminated, yet still my spark does not rest easy and although my wounds have been repaired by the able hand of Ratchet,

I feel that the true war has just begun.

The rise of the new prime

MOON OF EARTH

DECEPTICON STRONGHOLD

"Is my new body completed yet Cannonball?!" called a dark, malevolent voice.

The bot called Cannonball was at a medical bench, working on a large robot body that looked like it was made of salvaged vehicle parts, he uttered a slight groan of exasperation and then answered his master "it is not yet completed my lord, I am still working on it at a pace that I believe is sufficient, if you would kindly allow me to have more time it will be finished by the next earth lunar cycle, Sir" there was a beastial growl of iritation but nothing more was heard from the evil voice.

Meanwhile in space directly above the Decepticon stronghold something was glinting bightly, it seemed to be growing larger and larger but in actuality it moving closer to the true heir of the BURST CORE, one of the most powerfull items in the universe, rivaled only by the matrix of leadership that was currently in the possesion of Optimus Prime. The light suddenly got even brighter as it halted just above the decepticon base, it hovered there for a moment and then a very solid looking pillar of light blasted down through the roof directly over the in-active body, repelling Cannonball over to the far side of the decepticon base, the pillar sent a shock wave of pure energy through out the Deceptibase wreaking havoc on the inhabitants and the structure itself, all was damaged, all ecxept the body which was no longer in-active, but now fully functional.

EARTH

THURSDAY 25TH MARCH YEAR 2022

"Ratchet what's the damage statis of Autobot central ocean base" Optimus Prime asked his head technician, a battle scared old war veteran

"Nothing new to report Prime, that hooligan, Hooligan destroyed half of the hologan ex. Fuel, that human, whats his name eh, Samuel Flyer made for us. It's prooving to be very difficult to synthesise more. Damage count to the base itself, well the boy's fixing it now, damage count down 50% he's a smart one that human" the old technician replyed in a gravely metalic voice as he read the holo-data screen on his wrist comn, the report had been sent hours before and it wasn't being updated yet as there was no more information to be had at that point in time, because Samuel Flyer had to attend to other things as well as the autobot mobile ocean base. Optimus looked at his old friend and highly trusted comrade

"Thank you for the report, now on to another matter, I know that you are still upset about Ironhide, Ratchet, do not deny it, he was a close friend to all of us, most of all you, his brother, but it is not good to bottle up your emotions, old friend, so I here by order you to to take vacational leave with the Runners, Axle and Burnout, they may need a old veteran's wisdom" he commanded the older robot, judging that the old man needed some time to think, and what better thing to do to think than train a pair of rookie soldiers fresh from one of the many hiding places that surviving autobots had taken to, in the devestating war with the decepticons.

"Yes sir Optimus, sir!" Ratchet saluted stiffly to his comander knowing full well that his younger leader was far wiser than he had been in previous times, and was relying on that knowlage to help him believe that the orders he received from Optimus were the right ones,

"Alright soldier, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered and watched as his old friend carried out his orders, leaving him alone with his thoughts and giving him time to reflect on his many mistakes in the time leading up to the battle with Sentinel Prime, his brother in all but energon, the life source of all transformers.

Outside Temporary Mobile Autobotbase 1

out in the make shift courtyard of the Autobot base, sitting idley, were the Runners, Axle and Burnout, they looked exactly like what their team title indicated, Axle was a light weight, speedy bot that looked as though the heavy twin x.58 cal nucleo blasters with full acog sighting systems, holstered on his back would topple him over, he was red and black and wore only the basic armor reqired to cover the important parts and under his arm, nestled snugly was an old crash force 6 helmet, used to protect his whole head, face included, in battle or racing which ever came first, the latter usually.

His partner Burnout was different, but only by a small ammount, he had more armor than his light weight counter part and had a full back pack filled with various dis-assembled guns and rifles, although the only wepons he carried on him that he could use in the first instance of an attack were a pair of duel .39 cal. Frag 80 pistols in a holster on each of his legs, he was blue with white flames on his shoulders and around the bottom half of his legs, he too had an old helmet but his was a field 26 comn command battle helm and he was hardly ever seen with out it on, full face mask and all, the Runners were almost like brothers and hardly ever needed to speak to each other because they were so in sync with each other's patterns and thoughts that they practically never spoke, unless it was to another bot.

one of them raised their head and looked toward the base as he noticed the doors of the launch hold were opening, he turned to his partner and said "Hey Burnout whats white and red, has four wheels, a nasty bedside manner and is coming directly at us?"

his friend looked back at him and shrugged nonchalently "I dunno' maybe it's the doc'bot, Ratchet comin' ta' box yer' audio reseptors fer' swipin' 'is magno foil ter' clean yer' blasters" the blue bot replyed with a heavy texan accent, punching Axle lightly on the shoulder in a comeradly manner after seeing the look on his friend's face and added reassuringly "Don' worry I got yer' back"

Axle nodded to Burnout and turned to face the on coming technician.

"Hey there doc what's the sitch?" Axle greeted Ratchet wearily preparing himself for an ear full

"You two are coming with me on vacational leave, so pack your bags and prepare for the harshest training you'll ever recieve" Ratchet answered the red bot bluntly, ignoring the greeting and getting sraight down to business.

Axle took a step back, shocked, stammering "T-training? We don't need training we fought in the war! 'sides vacational leave is relaxin' time!" Ratchet gave the slightly built bot a cursory look over and noted that his body did indeed show the results and seasoning of war, but the bot lacked the ingenuity and instinct to know when to duck and dodge, and when to stand your ground, Ratchet gleened all of this from meerly looking at him with his highly trained optics, even with the harsh schooling war brought a bot, Axle lacked the finer points and skills that would help him to survive in a tactical battle, the old technician scaned his optics around the land scape briefly. They lit upon Burnout, Axles quiet, slightly bulkier partner, sitting totally calm and controlled, Ratchet noticed that the bot had stood to attention as he approached the two young warriors, but now he had lost interest in the proceedings and returned to disassembling and cleaning his already immaculately clean, spotless Frag 80 hand guns, paying no mind to the grumpy old technician, Ratchet noted with some approval that the blue and white bot, to his well trained optic, certanly knew how to handle himself and the wepons he carried with him, _He's got potential as a wepons master that boy _Ratchet thought to himself mildly, then winced inwardly as it reminded him of his brother, then he shruged the thought aside and returned to the task at hand

"Come on you wimps, pack your bags and haul tail, I'll wait at the main gates and if your not there, well I'll leave you to figure that one out" he growled sadisticly, then in one smoothe transition he turned towards the gate, transformed and set himself barreling down the track only to skid suddenly to a stop as a blast of energy crashed into the ground hurling dust and gravel high into the air leaving a large crater behind it, the three Autobots fearing a decepticon attack swiftly armed themseves, in Ratchets case transformed, for battle, and when the dust cleared they saw a small group of strange robots they had never seen before, although some of the strangers vaguely resembled decepticons that had been badly damaged in the fight of the dark side of the moon.

"Who goes there?!" Ratchet called to the sudden intruders fearing the worst,

"We are not your enemies noble technitian, for we are of pure spark!" the largest bot replyed in a loud bass tone that held a ring of command that Ratchet had heard in only two of the transformer race: Optimus Prime and the traitor Sentiniel Prime, he was shaken by the near identical tones he had heard so many times when he received orders from his leader and he was hearing now.

The large bot in the middle noticed that Ratchet simply held his gun tighter as he spoke so he called to his newly acquired men

"dis-arm yourselves men, we are with friends and as you can see we are making them uneasy, I don't feel like having a hole in me on my first day active" then he gave a bass toned chuckle, in response to their commanders orders the previously decepticon soldiers crashed their heels together and roared

"Yes high-commander Brachus Prime, honorable bearer of the all powerfull Burst Core" Ratchet saw and heard the procedings and thought it strange that such a seemingly carefree collosal worrior could get such a stiff and formal response from his freshly minted soldiers for that was what they were, as Ratchets optic could pick out, out of the edge of his vision he saw that Burnout had lowered his wepons and was staring astonishedly at the bot in the middle and as if sensing he was being scrutinised the collosal worrior looked over and gave another of those bass rumbling chuckles then he suddenly cried out "Ultron mode dis-engage!"

a large amount of noise started up as the Ultron mode components dis-engaged from their connection sockets and the whole lot simply peeled off and comined together in the form of a large base/pitt trailer and standing beside it was the true form of the large leader, a light-weight, high-speed, newly made combat racer built for both battle and speed but all the while carrying more armor than both of the Runners combined, the battle/racer was shrugging his shoulders as if they were stiff and sore from the weight of the up-grade armor, then he turned on the spot, launched himself into the air, and turned a full summer sult, to land only a few meters away from the Autobots, Ratchet noticed out of the corner of his optic that Burnout had gone positive again this time with a single bolt zion 60 ratchitorion sig sniper rifle, yet the bot, now known, to the Autobots, as Brachus Prime, completely disreguarded the powerful piece of hardware and strolled right up to the three Autobots and stood there just at point blank range of Ratchet's short barreled technitians side arm that was all his occupation and veiws could allow him to use, meaning it was up to him to nutralize the threat before them, his training, burned into his hardware as it was, demanded it was shoot first and, if wrong, regret later, but when he pulled the trigger a startling thing occured, as the bullets carved their way toward Brachus, he suddenly, drew an extremely large cybertronian starsabre from a sheath on his back, and with in-calcuable speed sliced every single bullet from the air and gathered the worthless slugs into his free hand, in what seemed to be a single movement .

Stabing the gargantuan blade into the ground before himself, Brachus slowly walked over to the stunned technitian, held out the mutilated metal slugs for Ratchet to take, and let a small chuckle escape him upon seeing the astonishment on Ratchets face

"I think these belong to you my friend, purhaps you could train me in how to do that sort of shooting?" he wispered just loud enough for Ratchet to hear, grabbed his hand, holding it flat ready to receive the slug halves and let them tumble slowly into it, he then stepped swiftly away from the old bot, and made a swift bow of respect, that Ratchet felt, for reasons unknown, he haddn't earned, even at his age when he should be respected by those younger than him, for it was quite a rare thing for a transformer to have survived to his age during the war, Ratchet knew that he must be malfunctioning, of course a new-activatee should respect him, he was a strong veteran soldier.

Ratchet shook his head, "You! Follow me and Burnout here, and tell your croanies to stay put!" he growled, anoyed that he seemed to be losing his touch, and proceded to stomp grumpily down the path towards the mobile hanger trying to figure out why he felt the nagging feeling that he should bow to this stranger.

"By the way, my name, when I'm in this form, isn't Brachus, it's Prime, Vectorus Hotshot Highwire Prime, nice to meet you." the stocky robot anounced cheerfully, "But you can call me any one of the first three, I don't really like my full name said all together, makes it sound a bit pompous."

Burnout grunted, grumpily, and eyed the bot disdainfully, making it obvious to Ratchet that a nerve had been struck some time recently

OPTIMUS PRIME'S THRONE ROOM

The odd trio, led by Ratchet, entered optimus' throne room without requesting pemission to enter, noting this Optimus raised his head from where he had been resting it against his hands and he called out to Ratchet "I thought you were on vacational leave, Ratchet, Burnout." his tone questioning, he noticed the mid-sized robot standing, relaxed and at home looking, behind the two Autobots.

Optimus noted that the stranger looked as if he knew how to handle hiself in a fight, that mere possibility made Prime curious as to why Ratchet had felt it wise to bring him into the throne room

"Ratchet, explain why you've brought this stranger into my throne room" he ordered Ratchet, observing his old friend

"Sir, the reason behind me and the runners not being, as you ordered, on vacational leave stands behind us, sir, I don't know what to make of it or the ones outside that came with this one" Ratchet reported loudly to his comander, but just as he was about to continue his report, his wrist comn let out a loud beeping tone, alerting him that he had a message, Ratchet looked to Optimus for permission to check what it was and got an afirmative gesture from him.

Ratchet opened the wrist comn with a press of a small latch button on the top. He took a quick glance at the screen "Optimus, it's a report from general Skyfire, the damage to Autobot central ocean base is now at zero percent, and there has been multiple upgrades installed in the city. I't seems that young Samuel Flyer has created a few new inventions and decided to test them on our base." he reported dully, then he saw something that was beyond a doubt the most important thing in the document "Prowl... Sir! Your son Prowl Prime's life signiture has recently come back online!"

Optimus Prime looked up sharply at the news, intense suspicion plastered on his face "Imposible!" he snaped sharply, fury and sorrow forcing its way out of him despite his enormous self-control, "Prowl is dead, Ratchet you of all bots know that, you proclaimed my son deactivated yourself!" he continued, then with a sigh he put his emotions in check and reasembled his face into a neutral mask again, though internaly he was fuming at his lapse of control.

Ratchet knew just how frustrating it was to hear that a long dead son, that was proclaimed un-revivable, was some how reactivated despite the common knowlage that they had tried everything to get prowl back online, they knew it was impossible even for the Allspark. Then it came to Ratchet, the bot behind him had at first been wearing a upgrade suit of armour, The _ULTRON MODE!_ It had been made for Optimus' eldest son prowl but it had killed him the fist time it had been tested, while he was fighting in it, trying to protect a young minicon on Cybertron, and his last words had been... "fight long, never fall to fears, protect the pure gold and silver of cybertrons spark, to guide the light of Primus' sight, never be first to Burnout or break Axle, to crush the Decepticon spite, Primus give me your might!" the words had been accompanied by a explosion of pure energy that was directed at a decepicon ship known as trypticon, and they had become the moto of so many of the worriors that had been in the area during the final stand of the Autobot second in command, they were now being recited almost unconsiously by V.H.H Prime the bot that was now in, impossibly, comand of the Ultron unit 'but that's impossible! The ultron unit had melded itself to Prowl when the core overloaded..." Ratchet muttered to himself, beginning to unconsiously make calculations in his head, but a noise by the door distracted him and he whirled around to see a face he never thought to see again, two in fact

"Prowl...?Ironhide...?" Optimus whispered, lost for answers for the two dead Autobots to be standing in the door way.

From where he was leaning against the door frame the average height, white bot with twin missile packs on his shoulders looked up at Optimus and spoke "Father, how come whenever I'm not around you fail to keep the army in good order? From what I've seen you're letting things slip." his voice was harsh as he berated Optimus for his lack of correct military procedure, but he could not keep up the cool, perfect soldier act and a big grin broke out across his face and he walked brisquely over to where his father sat ridgid and un-believing of the sight before him, it was definitely Prowl but he was diferent, his armour thicker, his body larger and his police cruiser form that he had been so proud of had been replaced, it seemed with some sort of military heavy assault vehicle, but as Prowl held out his hand to Optimus, he stood up, caught hold of his son's arm and pulled him into a chasis cracking hug.

DECEPTICON MOON BASE

DAMAGE STATUS: CRITICAL

OCUPANCY: 1.5 DECEPICONS

DAY/MONTH/YEAR: THURSDAY 25TH MARCH 2022

TIME:0630

The steps echoed sharply off the metal floor panels of the badly damaged Deceptibase, as the short, stocky robot marched swiftly to the only relatively undamaged section of the base, a large chamber inside of which the mangled body of lord Megatron the destroyer was locked away for safe keeping.

Now it seemed the remains of the Decepicon leader were needed but it would be difficult to do anything to the remains without severing the thin conection lord Megatron had with the mangled heap that his body had become. The very thing that Optimus Prime feared above all was that Megatron had survived the battle of the Darkside of the Moon, and it seemed that his fears were well justified, for that was indeed what Megatron had done, he had accomplished the impossible the thing not even his master could do, MEGATRON HAD ASCENDED ABOVE THE REALMS OF LIFE AND DEATH, HE HAD RETURNED FROM THE DEAD!

The decepicon stopped at the door and muttered a request of entry to his mangled Dark Lord

"Lord Megatron I most humbly request entrance into your quarters, so that I may make the scheduled repairs to your body."

there was a disembodied growl of annoyance, "Enter and be done with it, I wears on my exposed circuits, this repair work of yours Cannonball! Be sure that with my next body you take better care with your security! And yes, you useless scrap heap, this body can only be repaired once more from this type of damage before it becomes completely un-repairable, so do it right!" boomed the voice of Megatron, furious that his new body had simply stood up and walked away with what remained of his men, but there was a bright side to it, Starscream would see this as the perfect time to rise out of the hiding hole he'd taken to when his darkspark had revived him and boosted his power. Megatron was looking forward to his traitorous second in command coming back pretending to only care about getting his master back on his feet, yes Megatron was looking forward to that indeed for it ment that his recovery would indeed go that much faster.

To any one outside of the Decepticon headquarters, the un-earthly howl that came from the damaged hulk was a call of some ancient beast calling for it's mate, but it was Megatron making the sound as Cannonball went about his work.

END OF FIRST SEQUENCE.

**Recruitment day**

EARTH

FRIDAY 26TH MARCH YEAR 2022

AUTOBOT CENTRAL OCEAN BASE- OCEAN CITY

DAMAGE STATUS: 0%

OCCUPANCY:20 Autobots 11 organic beings

TIME: 10:15

Skyfire Prime the smartest transformer in the entire universe was, for the first time in his life, outsmarted by another being and to add insult to injury it was done by an organic, a young organic at that, and it vexed him to no end, but he also had to give the boy some respect, however grudgingly it was. The doors to the science lab opened behind him and he turned from where he was hovering on his thrusters "Hooligan what brings you to my lab soldier?" he inquired, his accent carried a slight lilt to it making him sound as if he wasn't as smart as he really was, when he said his name most people heard skoy foier instead of skyfire.

"Well saer, seems tempry autabit base 's undr 'ttack by summat!" Hooligan answered in a slightly garbled accent that suited his hunched shoulders and incesant hand wringing.

"Bring up visual on the main screen then, I want to see for my own optics!" Skyfire ordered briskly

he was disturbed by the news of an attack on his older brothers base, first two supposedly, permanently dead Autobots some how came back to life, and now an un-predicted attack on the Autobot temporary base? He was annoyed at being bested by an organic, true, but the laws of science, physics and not to mention millitary radars and security measures he designed, being bent, broken and completely disreguarded? That made him furious

The main screen in the room was a massive affair even by transformer standards, and a low hum came from the coolant fans as it came online, the picture that apeared on the screen was a shock to the occupants of the lab, some how a large contingent of soldiers had gotten past the temporary base's defences and had the advantage of numbers, but they simpy stood there as one bot aimed a pair of blasters at them

"What the scrap?! Skyfire exclaimed his optics widening in surprise at the image before him "now how the scrap did they get there? They didn't use conventional tranmision systems or my equipment would have detected it"

Hooligan looked up at his comander


End file.
